Simple Mistakes
by Shark Bacon
Summary: All Sora ever wanted was love. All he ever found were easily made mistakes. And a broken heart named Riku, who Sora was determined to fix. RikuSora Some CloudLeon. Tiny RikuRoxas. ON HIATUS
1. Sick of the Silence

A/N: Alright, so this story was _given_ to me by a very close friend. I've been helping write it, but now… well, it's mine now, so… It's been taken off, and now it's back up. Under a new name and everything, so… read and enjoy. Or something.

**Prologue:**

**S****ick ****O****f ****T****he ****S****ilence**

Benton, Mississippi was quiet. A refuge of sorts. A small town with a one-man police force—who also doubled as the high-school's football coach. Randy India. An unlikely couple when stood next to his wife, Moonflower Love India. Fresh out of high school, the two were married, and nine months later, a nameless baby boy was born, with an unruly mop of cinnamon hair and cerulean eyes, Moonflower was determined to name him Skydaisy, if not for Randy's objections. And a month later, the name was settled. Sora Darling India. A compromise.

The Benton teachers had never had a case like this one. Sora was a devil with a sugar sweet personality. This boy was a burst of excitement to the small town, however short-lived it was. At fifteen, Sora India disappeared.

A search party was never sent; a missing person's report never filed. It was well known that the brunet would not be found, as he had most definitely run away. And so, Sora India was gone from Benton, on his way north. For a "change of scenery," he'd stated simply. Like the wind, he was there and gone in a flash, on to the next setting in nothing less than a hurry.

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

Riku Madison was seventeen when he first saw this boy. A shorter brunet with rebellious hair, not quite restrained by a black bandanna. His eyes glittering with excited joy as he clung to the back of a friendly-looking woman on a deep purple Harley.

Riku watched as the boy got off and gave the woman an assuring thumbs-up, which she returned and promptly tore off on the loud beast of a vehicle she rode. With a wide grin plastered on his face, this boy glanced around. Siverland, Alabama. A gentle town, much like Benton. He spotted the silver-haired boy and raised his eyebrows in a somewhat challenging manner.

Riku blinked curiously as he was approached.

"See something interesting, Aqua?"

Riku frowned, "Aqua?"

"Your eyes. Why were you staring?"

"That woman, did you know her?"

"Not really. Did you?

"No."

He scratched the back of his neck, "Right. Is there somewhere in this town I can stay?"

"Not really. Did you hitchhike here?"

"You betcha I did. From Mississippi, baby." The brunet smirked and stretched his arms above his head, "Looks like I'm gonna have to go farther too, if there's nowhere here to stay. Nice meetin' ya, Aqua." He started to saunter off, only to be called back.

"Hey. Wait. You want to come to my place? I just got off work and was headed home anyway." Riku was surprised at the words flowing from his mouth, why now? After Roxas?

"Sure. Why not?" He grinned, "I guess you'll want my name, won't you? Well, it's Sora. Sora Darling India."

"I'm Riku Madison. I live alone, so you don't have to worry about my parents." He beckoned Sora to follow as he began to walk.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why do you live alone?"

Riku looked down at the unfaltering brunet, "I was disowned."

"Rough," Sora said softly, "I'm up here, 'cause I ran away."

"Why?"

"I was sick of the silence." Sora watched as Riku unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, "Why are you trusting me? What if I rape and kill you in the night?"

"I don't think you will. Couch is right there. G'night."

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

A/N: I forgot to say, there's a song for every person in here. Some are _really_ easy, and some are pretty hard. Guess if you can.


	2. Memories of an Insomniac

**Chapter Two: Memories of an Insomniac**

Riku yawned as he stared up at the white ceiling above him. He'd been lying in bed for hours now, unable to sleep. It wasn't new by any means. It was the eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that made him take Sora in. He was just like Roxas in so many aspects. And Roxas… Riku sighed and thought back to where he'd met Roxas… That boy with the same eyes as this new boy, Sora Darling India.

Roxas was younger, a short blonde with cow licked hair, a perpetual pout on his pink lips. Riku remembered the scowl on the boy's face when he spoke.

"_Why do you keep looking at me?"_

_Riku was in the empty café, rewashing a table he'd washed three times already. He brought his eyes up to the intense blue shade of the other's, "Sorry. You're new here, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah. Is there a place to crash in this town?"_

Riku jumped, had he fallen asleep? Probably. It had been that way for two months. It had been that way since Roxas. Riku finally crawled out of the warmth of the bed and made his way to the kitchen through the dark. He flicked on a small light over the stove and ran some tap water into a glass. Riku paused with the glass in hand as his mind drifted once more.

"Can't sleep, Aqua?"

He jumped, the soft voice behind him jolting him back to reality, "Did I wake you up?"

Sora leaned against the door frame on his forearm, his eyes amused, "Yeah. But why're you up?"

"I don't… sleep well…"

Sora raised his eyebrows as he walked towards the other, "Why?"

Riku hesitated, as the brunet was standing a mere foot away, "Long story."

With a small smirk, Sora stole a sip from Riku's glass, "Well, if neither of us can sleep, then all we've got is time, right?"

Against the stove, Riku had nowhere to go, so instead, he simply stared, "Tell me your story first. Your name, Sora Darling India. How about that?"

"My mom was a 'flower child,' if you know what I mean. Dad was the county sheriff, married right out of high school because of me. I was unnamed for a month. I guess they settled it. But you're avoiding my question, Riku Madison."

"I have memories," he stated, his emerald eyes at the floor.

"Memories?" Sora placed his hands on his hips, "As in? Does it have anything to do with you being disowned?"

Riku was silent for several moments until finally, "…yeah. It does… He does… I don't want to talk about it. You can stay as long as you want, though, so don't be gone when I wake up. Goodnight."

"When you 'wake up,' Aqua? I thought you didn't sleep. Just gonna lay in bed for six hours, are you?"

"G'night, Sora Darling India."

"Goodnight, Riku Madison."

"_A place to crash? Not really. How'd you get here?"_

"_I hitchhiked."_

"_From where?" Riku's eyebrows were raised at the blonde who stood in front of him._

"_Texas."_

"_Why?"_

_Roxas ran a pale hand through his fair hair, "'why?' Why do you care?"_

"_Are you looking for a place to stay or not?" Riku placed a hand on his hip and waited expectantly, "Well?"_

"_My dad beat me up, so I took off. How's that? So do you have somewhere I can stay?"_

"_Yeah. I do. For as long as you want, kid. Tell me your name."_

"_Roxas Hibarachi. What's yours?"_

"_Riku Madison. Want some juice? It's on me."_

"Morning, Riku Madison. Sleep well?" Sora leaned over the counter, the black bandanna back in his hair. He pushed a glass of orange juice towards the other, "Drink it. You look tired."

"Yeah…" He obeyed after a lazy yawn, his mind still fogged with sleepiness.

"Well, I'm here, like you wanted, Aqua. Anything in particular you wanted me for?" Sora smirked with a youthful air rising around him.

"What?"

The brunet rested his chin on his palm, "So who's Roxas?"

"W-what?"

"You were tossing and turning and muttering the name all night. Pretty girl, Riku Madison?"

"N-not exactly… I need to get to work…" he muttered hurriedly as he ran his fingers through surprisingly cooperative hair.

"Right," Sora raised an amused eyebrow at the sudden uneasiness at the boy across the counter.

"You can stay here or…whatever. There's an extra key on top of the fridge. Bye."

"Seeya, Aqua," He gave him a slight wiggle of his fingers as he watched him leave the small apartment. The door clicked close and Sora smirked as he sipped the other's abandoned orange juice, "I'll piece you together, Riku Madison."

The brunet let out a soft sigh and placed the empty glass in the sink. His hands on his hips, he frowned, if the apartment wasn't spotless, he'd clean for Riku, but it appeared that Riku Madison was quite the neat freak. His dishes neatly done and his fridge healthily stocked, there was _nothing_ that Riku Madison needed done. Sora allowed another sigh to pass his pouting lips, what was he to do all day? The brunet sank down into a hard wooden chair, who was Roxas? That was what he could do today. Find out who Roxas was.

Sora stood and straightened his baggy blue shorts, "Alright, Riku Madison. Time to figure you out," he grabbed the key from the high top of the fridge and abandoned the apartment.

Digging in his pocket, the boy frowned; seven dollars. How would he find out anything with that kind of money? He looked to the sky, the gentle cotton clouds, "Help me out, Mom…" His voice was barely a murmur as he spoke, and finally, he squinted to see a coffee shop down the street, "Alright, then…" The brunet sauntered towards the quaint area, surprised to see a man with flaming red hair leaning against the door.

"Can't go in, kid."

"Any reason why not?" Sora crossed his arms and glared at the tall, lanky man. He wore all black, contrasting his brilliant emerald eyes with accentuating dark teardrops below.

"Owner's cat got loose. Can't go in. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure. You know people in this town, right?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Can you tell me who Roxas is?"

The man's face visibly tensed, "Why?"

"Because I'm staying with a guy who won't tell me."

"And who's that?"

"Riku Madison."

His eyes saddened for a moment, "Listen. Kid. If Riku wanted you to know, he'd tell you. Don't pester him on it, got it memorized? It's a touchy subject."

"So can you tell me why Riku doesn't sleep at night?" Sora watched the sorrow appear and fade in the redhead's eyes. Who _was_ this Roxas?

"Listen, when Roxas died… It messed with Riku. A lot. He meant everything to him, okay?"

Sora nodded, hiding a smirk. He'd gotten all he needed. Roxas was a boy—someone _very_ close to Riku. Someone who'd died, "Well, thanks then…"

"Axel Manx. And you are?"

"Sora Darling India," he stated with a boyish grin, "I need to be going. Thanks, Axel."

"No problem. Come back sometime."

"You betcha." Sora wandered farther down the street, his mind drifting. He doubted Roxas was a brother. Or any relation, for that matter. He meant everything to Riku and had to do with him being disowned. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, it sounded like they were lovers. Or _very_ good friends.

"Sora?"

"Huh?" He glanced to his caller, then to his location. The café, "Oh, hi. Aqua. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on break."

"Nice apron, Riku Madison," Sora smirked at the long black fabric around Riku's waist, the packaged straws hanging precariously out.

He ignored the comment, "What have you been doing?"

"Just wandering. Met a guy named Axel Manx."

"Mm." Riku leaned back against the brick of the café. "Axel's kind of different."

"Yeah. He is. But he's not really why I'm out here. Can I ask you something personal and potentially offensive?"

Riku's face was blank, "Sure… What is it?"

"Are you gay?"

Both were silent until finally, Riku spoke, "What did Axel tell you?"

"Not much. I don't think he meant to tell me what he did, Aqua."

Riku stared into the deep blue hues that were gazing intently into his own, "Why do you have to know? You barely know me."

"I learn a lot about who helps me. Everyone from Benton, Mississippi, all the way here. Siverland, Alabama. _And_ you didn't ask me anything before you took me in."

"No. I didn't."

"So why?"

"You remind me of him."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah."

Sora waited, and when nothing came, he spoke again, "Can you tell me?"

"Yeah." Riku's emerald hues were on the sidewalk, his hands deep in his pockets. "At home. Not here. I'll try to get off as early as I can. Wait for me there."

"Okay." The brunet looked to the uncomfortable boy beside him, "Take it easy today, Riku Madison."

"See you later, Sora," he sulked back inside, leaving the other standing alone on the empty sidewalk.

"Seeya, Riku Madison," Sora whispered softly to the silent air.

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Sora was once again leaning over the counter, his chin on his palms, "Here. Drink this." He lifted a tall glass of a foul colored liquid and wiggled it at the other, "You look pale."

Riku wrinkled his nose, "What is it?"

"Don't be picky. It tastes fine."

He accepted the glass, but simply stared at Sora, "Why do you always wear that headband?"

"I'll tell you if you drink it." He winked and waited for a response.

With a scowl, Riku raised the glass to his lips and took a small taste of the thick liquid. Despite its brownish color and implacable scent, the drink was not nearly as putrid as one would assume.

Sora gave him a toothy grin, "My dad gave me the bandanna for my eighth birthday."

"That's it?"

"That's it," the brunet strolled slowly around to the other side of the counter and stared up at Riku with his hands on his hips, "So you gonna tell me, Aqua?"

"Have you ever been called nosy?"

"I've been called everything under the sun, Riku Madison. So..?"

Finally Riku sighed and sank back against the wall, "Okay. So you want to know about Roxas? About me and Roxas? You got it, Sora Darling India. Better listen, though, because I'm not repeating a single word."

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --


	3. Don't miss a beat, Darlin'

**Chapter Three**

**Don't miss a Beat, Darlin'**

"Mom, Dad, I have a friend over, okay?"

No reply was heard, but Riku seemed unfazed, "So what's your plan of action, Roxas Hibarachi?"

The blonde shrugged, "Is anyone around here looking for someone to hire? I can't get to Minnesota with twelve bucks in my pocket."

"Maybe I can get you into the café. So that's it? Get money, go to Minnesota?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess that's all I've got." Roxas frowned, "Don't look at me like that. I left in a hurry. Anyone would have."

"Why'd he hit you, Roxas?"

He was silent, his ocean shaded eyes at the dark blue carpeted floor.

"Roxas?"

"Because he was a jerk."

Riku saw the lie in the boy's eyes, but let it slide, "You don't have much with you."

"No." The deep eyes met with the aqua shade in a challenging manner, "I told you. I left in a hurry."

Riku sighed, "Okay. I have a bunk bed. You get bottom bunk." He pointed lazily as he made his way to the small closet in the corner, "I'm going to take a shower."

Roxas timidly set his small, red, backpack on the bed, "Hey… thanks… Riku…"

"No problem." He gave the blonde a small smirk as he left the room and retreated to the bathroom. Why did he take Roxas in? He wasn't a saint or good Samaritan, really. Out of boredom? Loneliness? Pity? A half hour later, Riku exited the steaming shower and returned to his bedroom, surprised to find Roxas muttering wildly in his sleep. The blonde was shaking so violently, Riku hesitated when he leaned over him, "Roxas. Roxas, wake up…"

The boy jolted from his sleep and tolled back against the wall, "W-what―" Tears were rolling down his ashen face as he gripped the red backpack close to his chest.

"Roxas…"

The silver haired boy reached out to calm the other, now on the bed as well, "Roxas… Relax."

He shuddered and covered his face with his hands, "I-I'm fine. I'm great…"

Riku leaned closer and ran lithe digits through the cow licked blonde locks, "Roxas…"

"I'm fine, Riku…" he whispered, not sounding too convinced himself.

Riku leaned back against the wall as well, his voice soft and gentle when he spoke, "I won't make you talk, Roxas… But I will listen if you do…"

The blonde boy finally uncovered his face and stared at Riku, an unreadable emotion in his ocean-hued eyes. Shaking, he laid his head in the other's lap, allowing himself to be soothed back into sleep by the soft stroking of his blonde hair, "Th-thank you… Riku…"

He watched the smaller boy give into his drowsiness and cupped the pale cheek with his palm, "What happened to you, Roxas? Before you came here…?" Gently, Riku eased Roxas off and curled up next to him, "I'll help you, if you let me, Roxas…" With those final words, Riku drifted into sleep as well, his buzzing mind calming at the warmth of the blonde.

"Riku…?"

"Mmm…"

"R-Riku, wake up…"

Finally the boy opened his emerald eyes and realized the warm weight that was Roxas putting pressure on his chest. It was still dark, all he was able to see was Roxas's glittering eyes and fair-shaded hair, "Wh…what…?"

"I fell asleep… Do you want me to…?"

"…no…" Riku muttered sleepily, "Stay here…"

"Wake up, Riku…" Roxas frowned in the dark and waited for the other to show some signs of alertness.

Riku sighed, "I'm up… What is it…?"

"I think you should know why I had to leave home…"

"…Why…?" Riku rested a hand on the blonde's tousled hair when he felt the shaking begin.

"My dad… I could have lived with him hitting me… But he told me to get out or he'd kill me…"

"Why, Roxas…?"

There was a slight hesitation, but finally, he spoke, "He…saw me kissing a guy…"

"So you're gay…?" Riku asked blankly, "Sure… I got it… Can I go back to sleep…?"

"Riku…"

"What?" He waited, but when Roxas said nothing, he sat up, gently holding onto the blonde as he did so, "I don't care if you're gay. It's not a big deal, Roxas. You're the same as everyone else in the world, no matter what you want." Riku noticed the arms wrap around his neck and gasped when he felt the hot sensation of Roxas pressing his lips against Riku's. Finally restoring control on himself, the sliver haired boy rested his hands on the other's hips, Roxas crawling closer to reach him.

The blonde drew back, barely an inch away, "Riku…?"

"What?"

"Thank you, Riku…"

"It's nothing, Roxas," he whispered, allowing Roxas to kiss him again.

_I don't mind Roxas kissing me_, he thought slowly. _What's the sexual preference here, again…?_

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

Sora raised his eyebrows, "So…?"

"Three months," Riku stated, "It was three months like that. Me and Rox, working at the café; I protected him. At night when he shook in his sleep, when he got so scared and had attacks."

"So you loved this kid. But there's more, isn't there?"

Both boys were sitting on the couch, Riku leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. There is. All I've told you is the good. The dream part of it. Everything else is the nightmare…"

Sora edged closer to hear, "Go on, Riku…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"Rox!"

"What?"

Riku tossed him a half eaten apple, a lazy smirk on his face, "I can't eat it. You eat it."

The blonde took a large bite out of the red fruit, then gave the other a small smile, "There's no one in here. How does this place stay _open_?"

Approaching Roxas, Riku shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. Right?" He placed his hands on the boy's waist and bent down to kiss his surprised lips, "Eh, Rox?"

"Not really, no…" Roxas leaned into him, his arms around his shoulders, "About what you said last night… not going to Minnesota…"

"Yeah," Riku pressed his forehead against the other's, swaying slightly, "Why don't you stay here? With me?"

"Riku, it's not that easy―"

"Sure it is," the silver haired boy whispered close to Roxas's ear, "You've been here three months, right? What's four more until I turn eighteen?"

"Riku…"

"You guys are scaring off customers, you know that?"

Riku frowned at the sudden interruption, "Oh, shut up, Axel." He held onto Roxas, despite the noticeable blush growing on the blonde's cheeks, "Why aren't you at work?"

"I have the day off. Figured I'd come watch some pretty boys make out. Go on, Riku. Now that you know why I'm here."

"Go screw yourself, Axel," Riku said with a bored smirk. They were joking, but Riku was contemplating it.

"You know you want to."

"Axel you are a sick perv, you know that right?"

"Sick, sexy perv, waiting for some live gay make out scene. Go on, boys."

"You, being eighteen, wanting to watch two minors make out, that's child porn." Riku glanced at Roxas, who had a mischievous glitter in his cerulean eyes.

"So arrest me. Just do it. Don't worry; I'll be the look out." Axel waved his hand nonchalantly, half wondering if they really would.

Riku rolled his eyes, then leaned to the blonde's ear to whisper, "Our shift's over, want to… _continue_ at home…?"

Roxas nodded and stepped back to slip the black apron off and take it behind the counter, "Bye, Axel." He said it mockingly and added a slight wave.

Riku smirked and leaned back to speak to the remaining waiter in the café, then he too, waved at the redhead, "Get your own boyfriend, Axel."

The two exited together, amused at their own antics.

"So what's going on this weekend?"

"Nothing at all. My parents are leaving early tomorrow morning. So what do you say about staying with me?"

Roxas stared down at his sluggish feet, "I… don't know, Riku… It _sounds_ good. It really does, but…"

Riku reached for the blonde's hand, "'But'?"

"I don't know…" Roxas blushed, "Just let me think, alright?"

"Alright." Riku gave him a small grin as he led him inside and into his dark bedroom, "Think all you want, Rox, just don't go disappearing on me."

Roxas closed the door and allowed the silver haired boy drag him back onto the bed, "R-Riku…"

"You know, before you, I never thought I'd like boys…"

"Don't I feel lucky," Roxas whimpered slightly when he felt Riku pin both of his hands above his head, straddling his waist, "R-Riku…don't…"

A curl on his lips, hi licked and nipped at the blonde's neck and moving lower, deftly ran his free hand under the other's shirt. Riku smirked at the gasp he received, "Rox?"

"…shit, Riku…" The blonde's voice was quiet and forced, getting the sensation that his blue jeans were too tight in the crotch area.

Riku dragged his hand down farther, touching lightly.

Roxas moaned softly, "R-Riku, no…"

"Riku Madison―"

"Fuck―" He jumped several feet back at the sound of his mother's shrill yell, "M-Mom, what're you―?"

"Get out!!" She was shrieking, her aqua eyes flaming.

"Me?" Riku shielded the shaking, speechless Roxas, somewhat stunned by her demand.

"Get out!! Both of you!!" The woman pointed at the boys, suddenly grabbed bay her tall silver-haired husband.

"Lena-Lena, what's wrong?"

"That-That slut and you son were―"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "Roxas is not―"

"Get out," his father hissed slowly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. And take your whore with you. You have ten minutes," the man dragged the mother away and Riku sat for several seconds, shocked.

"Fuck…"

"I-I'll go, Riku―" Roxas stammered, his cheeks pale.

He grabbed the blonde's arm, "No, you won't. Not without me." Riku quickly gathered a few articles of clothing into his bag and tossed Roxas his red backpack, "Come on."

"R-Riku-no-d-don't―"

"Shh. We'll go." He gently planted a kiss on Roxas's cheek and pulled him quickly outside into the dark.

"B-but where…? R-Riku, I-I can go, d-don't―"

"Axel can help us, okay? I'm not leaving you, Roxas… And you'd better not disappear either. We're in this together now, got it?"

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Roxas leaned in against Riku's chest, his blonde mop of hair in the crook of his neck, "Riku…why are you…?"

"Roxas, we're staying together, okay? I love you, remember?"

Shaking, he nodded, "Y-yeah… I love you too… Riku…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"Sora…?"

"Mm…?" The brunet was leaned against Riku's shoulder, nearly asleep. "There's more, Riku…"

"There is. But you're falling asleep. Just go to sleep, Sora. I don't have to work tomorrow. Maybe I'll tell you the rest…"

"Riku…" Sora looked up at him with drowsy blue eyes, the bandanna lopsided in his cinnamon spikes.

"What?"

"Do I really remind you of him…?"

"Yeah… you do…" Riku slipped an arm around the boy's slim shoulders, resting his head on the black bandanna.

"…why…?"

"Your eyes… they seem so bright, but something behind hurts. It's so painful to look into, to see something that hurt in someone…" The silver haired boy closed his eyes, growing sleepy himself.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered back, drifting into sleep.

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --


	4. A runner, rebel, and a stunner

**Chapter Four**

**A Runner, Rebel, and a Stunner**

"Hey, hey, Aqua… Wake up… you may not like the situation that you're in. But I'm willing to try anything sweetheart."

Riku groaned, Sora Darling India, what are you talking about…?"

"I like the way you say it. It doesn't sound so crazy coming out of your mouth," Sora smirked to himself as he poked at Riku's forehead, "Wake up, Riku…"

"Sora, what're you…?" Lazily, he opened his eyes, realizing that he was, indeed, sprawled across the brunet's small body, "God… what―"

Sora laughed and pushed him to the other end of the couch, "You slept through the night, Aqua. Congrats."

Riku blushed, "…sorry…"

Sora smirked, "Hey, Riku…?" He was on all fours, his blue eyes sparkling.

"W-what?" He stammered, watching the boy twirl a cinnamon lock around a single finger.

"I could stay with you, you know. At night, if it helps."

"Sora…" Riku closed his eyes, his voice exasperated.

"Look, I'm not coming onto you or anything. Just… two months is a long time to go without sleep, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but, Sora, you don't understand…"

"Tell me the rest. Tell me why you can't sleep unless there's someone next to you."

"You don't…"

"Make me understand, Riku Madison," Sora frowned at the stubborn other, "You'd be surprised at what I know."

"What?"

"Do I look stupid?"

"What? No―"

"Do I look incompetent?"

"Sora, no―"

"Alright. So say something, Aqua."

Riku groaned, "Sora Darling India…"

"You're difficult, you know that?" Sora smiled and leaned back, "So, Riku Madison, do you want my story? In exchange for yours?"

"Your… story…?" Riku blinked blankly.

"Everyone asks me why I left, what's my story, and to every single one I've met, I've answered 'change of scenery.' So, Riku Madison?"

"Nobody runs away from home for a 'change of scenery.'"

Sora gave him a thumbs-up, "You're right. So how about it? Want my story before you tell me the rest of yours?"

The silver haired boy sighed softly, tired, "Alright, Sora. Tell me your story."

The blue eyes sparkled with joy, "You got it, Riku Madison."

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"Hey Darling," the voice was gentle, as was the hand that brushed against the boy's back as he slept.

"Mmph… Mom…?"

"No, Sora. Really, it isn't a turn-on to have you call me 'mom' every morning."

Sora groaned, "Kairi…?"

"Lovely, you remembered your girlfriend's name. Get out, get out, before my parents wake up," she shooed him lackadaisically towards the window and pulled his blanket roughly off his small body, "You can come back later, but for now, you need to disappear."

"Right, right… Thanks, Kai… Seeya…" he sighed as she tossed him his black headband, "So I'll see you later?"

"I'll meet you on the bridge at ten. Now go, Darling, before you get me caught." Kairi gave him a slight wave and gentle shove towards the window.

"mm. Bye, Kairi…" The brunet crawled out and pulled the black bandanna back into his tousled locks. Sora yawned as he sauntered towards the wooden bridge.

Bento, Mississippi was in full bloom, green and beautiful. The entire town was a residential area, Kairi's large house on the very edge of town. Smiling, Sora leaned over the wooden railing to look into the clear water. "Rock Creek." The brunet thought for a moment, then made his way down below the bridge, where he always seemed to fall asleep.

He settled lazily against the soft grass, his ears picking up the sound of the courthouse bells in the distance. It was eight, two more hours until ten. Fixing the now askew bandanna, the brunet closed his eyes; Kairi could find him, she knew all of his hiding places.

Yawning, he looked up to the dark wood above him, as it was rattling with hurried footsteps, "Hello…?"

"Sora?" A blonde head poked itself over the wooden rail, the sky blue eyes distraught.

"What's up, Naminé…?"

"Sora, I―"

"Come down here, would you? Nami?" Sora beckoned her down, surprised when she appeared moments later by his side, "Now what's wrong?"

"Kairi told me to―"

"Sit down, Nami. Relax. Come here…"

With a sigh, the girl sat next to him and slowed her speech, "Kairi told me to come and _get_ you. She seemed worried―"

"Kai's always worried. Calm down, Nami. Chill." The brunet smiled and languidly wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders, "Just sit and stare at the water, Nami―"

"Sora!!"

Naminé jumped at the sharp sound of her sister's voice, "We're under the bridge, Kairi!" Naminé bolted away from Sora, and Kairi soon made her way down.

"Sora—I need to―"

"Calm_ down_," he murmured softly as he slowly stood.

"Sora—I think―" Kairi paused, her face pale, "Sora, don't look at me like that…"

"Sorry?" Sora blinked, confused.

"S-Sora—I-I think I'm late."

"…For what?"

Brutally, Kairi landed a fist in the side of his head, "You idiot! I might be pregnant! Get it _now_?!"

Rubbing his temple, Sora nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Calm down, Kairi―"

"'_Calm down_'?! Sora, I can't just _calm down_!! Do you even know what this _means_?!"

"I'm not stupid, Kai, I know what it means. But my mother always told me if things are overwhelming, then calm do―"

"Look where that got her," Kairi hissed, and stormed away to leave Sora in his silence.

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"So I guess… that was the last time I talked to Kairi."

"You just left her? When she was pregnant?"

"No, I wouldn't do that," Staring at the floor, Sora spoke slowly, "She left. Which means she really was pregnant, because she went to live with her aunt in North Dakota… I guess… well, I did talk to her one more time, on the phone. She told me she was keeping it and I could burn in hell for what I did to her."

"So do you know…?"

"It's a boy… Julian Richards. He's probably… two now."

Riku stared, incredulous, "You're seriously a father?"

"Yeah. But you never asked about my mom, I'm surprised."

"What happened to her?"

"Mom was, well, to be blunt, a pot head. A run of the mill hippie, I guess. I guess one night, that and the alcohol got the best of her. Or maybe there was something more. Either way, the 'calm down' theory was what got her. About a month before the whole thing with Kairi," Finally Sora looked up with a small smile, "Heh, it seemed so quiet, without Mom, and without Kairi. So I left. Dad was on patrol and I just grabbed a bag and left."

"I―"

"Don't say 'I'm sorry.' I'm sick of hearing that. Tell me the rest of your story, okay, Riku Madison?"

"Sora… where were you going, when you left…?"

"Minnesota. I was going to go through North Dakota, if that's what you were asking… I want to see him. Just once if nothing more, you know?" Sora twirled a brown lock of hair around his finger, a sad smile on his face, "So? Riku? I think you owe me a story, right?"

"Yeah… I guess I do, Sora…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

A/N: This _isn't_ a Kairi/Sora story, believe me. Riku/Sora all the way. I'm working on it. _Really_. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.

_Shiro_!


	5. Can you help me remeber how to smile?

**Chapter Five**

**Can you help me remember how to Smile?**

"Okay, so now you know Axel was there to help, right? That's where we went. To his apartment. It was a huge apartment; he gave me and Rox a room to share on the far end of it. So Axel knew everything, you know? And he was okay with it, he wanted to help us."

Both boys were settled on the couch still, now seven at night. Sora was under a thick blanket, listening intently.

"Axel was… well, Axel was Axel. Not exactly caring, but helpful in a subtle way. I know he kept my parents away. But I also know that my parents didn't really think that I would leave. They figured I'd throw Roxas out and crawl back to them. I guess I couldn't. I loved Roxas. I thought about it sometimes though…"

Sora cocked his head to one side, "Why?"

With a small smirk, Riku looked down, "It sounds so shallow when I say it, but Roxas downright refused to even consider having sex. He would do a lot, but not that."

Sora watched the other boy with a curious gaze. Riku's emerald eyes glazed over and fogged with hot tears, "Riku…?"

"Dammit…" he hissed as they rolled down his burning cheeks, "I told myself I wouldn't cry…" Riku wiped them furiously away, only to have Sora pull his hand away from his eyes.

"It's okay, Riku…"

"Seems like I break every promise I make…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"Roxas…?" Riku curled an arm gently around him from behind, his voice soft in the dark.

"Hmm…?" The blonde shivered, despite the sweatshirt and Riku's warmth, "What…?"

"Can I ask why?"

"'Why?'" Roxas shifted to look into the smooth shade of Riku's eyes in the darkness, "'why' what?"

"Why won't you?"

Instantly, he looked away, "Riku… it's easier if you don't… Please…"

"Rox…"

"Riku…" With a sigh, he turned and grabbed a lock of silver hair, twirling it nervously, "Riku… don't think it's you, okay? It has nothing to do with you; it's sort of my problem…"

"Roxas, that didn't even make sense…"

"Ri…" he trailed off, then forced himself to continue, "Riku… It's… I still love you, okay? More than anything in the world… I just can't… do that…" Roxas was shaking violently, his teeth chattering.

"You really that cold, Rox…?" Riku wrapped a blanket around him and pulled him closer, but the blonde shook his head.

"Just… cold, is all… I'm fine, Riku…" Nonetheless, he allowed himself to be held against Riku's warm body and dragged down until he was lying.

"Then sleep, Roxas. I promise I'll keep you safe… Nothing can hurt you now…" Riku closed his emerald eyes and felt himself drift into sleep, unaware of Roxas quivering with silent tears.

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"He took a lot of medicine. A lot. But he never told me what it was…"

Sora stared blankly in the dark, "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't anything illegal, I knew that much. He was sick with something, and Axel knew it too. Roxas said that there was nothing either of us could do, that it was his problem. I guess… I guess it was pretty obvious when you added it all up, but still…" Riku trailed off, not opposing when he was pulled gently back, his head in Sora's lap.

"Riku, I want to hear your story… I want to help you…"

"No one can help me now…" He whispered back. Sora's fingers in his silver locks were soothing. Riku sighed, he felt warm for once in his life.

"You're smiling, Riku Madison…"

"If I… tell you the rest… Sora, will you stay with me…?"

The brunet was silent for a long time, but he continued to run his fingers through the soft hair. Finally, he spoke, "You sound tired, Riku… Go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning… I promise…"

"Promises don't mean anything," Riku said weakly.

"I've never broken a promise in my life, Riku Madison. Shh, just go to sleep." Sora leaned back onto the arm of the couch with a sigh, "Trust me, I'll be here…"

Against all of his instincts, Riku nodded and curled into Sora's warmth, "Okay, Sora…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

"_God, Rox, why didn't you just tell us―?"_

_I think… I'm not lasting as long as they thought, Riku…"_

"_Rox, I would have understood—God, Roxy―"_

"_I think… I think I'm dying, Riku…"_

"_Roxy―"_

_Those blue eyes were what got you. A blue of something that wasn't quite innocent, a blue that had made mistakes, a blue of a fallen angel. That shade, that perfect hue, it was painful to look into, it hurt to see such a flawless thing so broken. And still, Riku couldn't stay away._

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

The morning had gone strangely for Sora, all leading up to him at the café, wearing the ridiculous black apron taking ridiculous people's ridiculous orders. He vaguely recalled waking up with Riku once again sprawled across him, and touching the boy's flustered forehead, "God, Riku, you're burning up."

Sora had pushed him off and delivered him orange juice, only to have the other insist on rising and reporting to work. The brunet would have none of that, hence Sora's enthusiastic arrival at the Cat Café.

Sora had come to find that the Cat Café had very little business, and far too many employees. Among them was only one that stopped to talk to Sora, Demyx McCrae.

"No one's coming in, Sora, come sit and wait with me," Demyx beckoned cheerfully, grinning when the boy obeyed and next to him on the neighboring stool. "So tell me, why are you here, really? I'm sure Riku's sick, but who _are_ you, exactly?"

"Just a friend that's staying with him," he replied simply.

"He never lets friends stay with him, though," Demyx said with a pout, "Riku doesn't sleep at night, you know that? He said that what happened ripped his heart out. He says he can't smile anymore."

"I know," Sora said softly, "What about Axel? Does he come around here much?"

"Axel? He…well he used to, before that kid died. Riku's boy or something. They were always together, the three of them, but the blonde boy got sick and things fell apart for them, I think. They don't talk much anymore. That I know of anyway. That kid, Roxas, he had something serious, like cancer or AIDS or something. Sora…?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… When does Riku usually leave?"

Demyx ran a hand through his sandy hair, "Mm, on days like this… Ah, no one's coming in here, Sora, go on and leave. Make sure Riku's doing okay. Tell him Demmy says get well soon."

"Right," he said quietly. Sora tossed the apron under the counter and eventually sauntered out into the blazing sun. Roxas had something serious. And Riku couldn't smile anymore. But that _wasn't_ true; just last night, he had smiled so faintly at Sora… He ran a hand through his spiked locks, why did he care, really? Why was it upsetting him so much to see Riku toss and turn at night? To be so angry at himself for crying? Sora sighed, would Kairi just _laugh_ and laugh when she found out…

Slowly, he opened the door of the apartment, not surprised to see Riku awake on the couch, "Did it go okay?" Riku sounded stuffy, feeble.

"It was fine… Almost nobody came in…"

"What's wrong, Sora…?" Riku weakly crawled towards him, his sleepy eyes worried.

"I talked to Demyx…" Sora stared into the emerald eyes, his own blue hues flooding with tears, "Riku, I'm sorry…"

"You're…sorry…?" He put a hand on the brunet's shoulder, "Why, Sora…?"

"I made you talk about… I made you think about… something so difficult, didn't I…?"

Riku was silent for several moments until finally, he opened his mouth to cautiously speak, "Sora… if I didn't want you to know, then I wouldn't have told you… The thing is, Sora, is that for two _months_, I haven't slept… and then you come along and, Sora, maybe I don't sleep _all_ through the night, but talking to you makes me sleep more than I used to… Sora, please… let me finish my story tonight…?"

Hesitantly, he nodded, "Of course, Riku… Tell me what happened…"

Like a child, the silver-haired male curled up into Sora's warm side, his head in the crook of the brunet's neck, "Okay, Sora Darling India…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

The hospital is a terrifying place. White, sterile walls and sickly, recycled air, it is the deepest circle of hell. Where life begins and often, where life ends as well.

Roxas Hibarachi frowned slightly at the white-sheeted hospital bed, pale-faced and shaking. Riku was on one side, Axel on the other.

"R-Rox… why didn't you say something…?"

Eyeing the IV embedded in his arm, he shrugged, "I… told you, it's my problem… right…?"

Riku ran his hand through the limp blonde hair, hovering slightly on the dark, bruise-like spot on the boy's temple, "Rox… no it's not…"

Axel looked down, "I'm going to get something to drink…" His voice was a whisper as he stumbled out of the room.

All three were a wreck in the sterile, white hospital.

"Riku, listen, I… I know I'm dying… And I know it's going to happen soon…okay…? And I know you think you can save me… but, Riku… you can't, okay…?"

"Roxy…" His fingers grazed over the pale skin that was marred by the darker areas, "I want to help you, Roxy…"

"_A wreck_" was an understatement for Riku.

Roxas stared into the deep aqua eyes with his intense dark blue ones, "Riku… you can't…" He shook his head weakly, "Listen… Riku…I don't think I'm lasting as long as they said I would… I think… I think I'm dying fast, Riku… but I just… I need you to know that I love you okay…? More than anything in the world, Riku, I love you…"

He felt hot, stinging tears roll down his cheeks, "Oh, God, Roxy… don't…"

Those eyes were pained, that cerulean so perfect, yet flawed with hurt. That azure color so deep, so powerful, it caused Riku to cry. This boy was so willing to go it alone. As long as Riku knew that he loved him, Roxas was prepared to die alone…

"God, Roxy, I love you too… Roxas, I love you too…"

Like a chant, Riku repeated the words for three days; three days was all the virus needed…

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

Riku didn't go to the funeral, he curled up in the cold, empty bed he'd shared with Roxas and tried to sleep. Axel took care of him, mothered him out of bed eventually, made him function after two weeks of silent grief.

Riku went to the grave alone, a bundle of white flowers in hand. He'd wanted blue. More than anything, Riku wanted blue flowers, only to find that natural blue flowers were hard to come by. He cried silently, motionlessly at the dark stone for hours, until finally, Axel returned him to the apartment and tucked him in with tears of his own.

And eventually, Riku couldn't cry. Riku couldn't sleep. Riku barely ate. He moved out of Axel's home, and kept his apartment spotless. Riku didn't shed another tear, he promised himself he wouldn't. And Riku never smiled, for all he knew, he'd forgotten how.

_Those blue eyes were what got you…_

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

A/N: Alright, well, this was _very_ hard to write, because I _love_ Roxas, and I sort of just killed him off. Very sad time for Shiro. Well… Review if you will… Tell me what you think. Or guess a song.

_Shiro_!


	6. Oh, it's what you do to me

A/N: Agh, sorry it's taking me so long now. I'm really just a bum, aren't I?

P.S.—by the way, Sora's son? I know he's an OC, but see, I couldn't think of a good character from the game. Like, I thought about a ton of people, and the best I came up with was Hayner… And that's just…No. Right? Therefore, Julian, Sora's son, is an OC. Okay! On with the story!

**Chapter Six:**

**Oh, It's what you do to Me**

"Sora…Sora, I want to come with you… I don't want to be here anymore… not in this apartment…not in this town…" Riku was held loosely be Sora, the thin, tan arm comforting his shaking body.

"Riku, you don't mean that, do you?" Sora rested his chin on the top of the other's head with a sigh, "You have a home here, Riku. You have a job here―"

"And I'm miserable with all of it, Sora…"

The brunet gently pulled away to look into the pleading aqua eyes, "Riku Madison… Why would you want to tag along with a Class A screw up like me?"

"Because you let me sleep at night, Sora…"

"Riku, I'm a fuck-up, you that, right? I got my girlfriend pregnant when I was thirteen; I ran away from home; I've hitchhiked thousands of miles—Riku why? I mean, I'm not worth it. None of this is."

"You're not a fuck-up, Sora;" Was the simple reply he received, "Please… just let me come with you…"

He shook his head with a soft breath of air, "God, Aqua… If you really want to, you can…"

"I do," he murmured, "Tell me where we're going…"

"Minnesota. I want to see the north. Aqua, you…"

"I want to come, Sora. I really do. I want to forget Siverland, Alabama, okay? I want to leave here as soon as I can."

Sora smiled slightly, "You got it, Riku Madison… Just hold on tight, because this life is a rough ride…"

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

Three days later, both boys were in the warm sun of the back of an old farm pickup headed towards Mississippi. I was a hurried departure, Sora with his same backpack and same seven dollars he'd had when he reached Siverland, and Riku with his black duffel bag and three hundred dollars he'd been saving in a bank account. Sora grinned at Riku, "You ready, Aqua?"

He nodded slowly as he tied hi long silver hair back in a loose ponytail, "I think I was born ready for this, Sora…"

"Good, 'cause there's no other way you'd make it. God, I never thought I'd be back in Mississippi…"

Indeed, they were in Mississippi and never had Riku seen someone so beautiful in the sun. Sora was staring thoughtfully into the clouds, the wind ruffling his cinnamon locks of hair. His eyes were such a deep, pensive blue, his long lashes barely kissing he nearly invisible, light freckles on his tan cheeks. Riku took in a deep breath of summer air, "What are you thinking about, Sora?"

"My mom," he replied as he redirected his intense blue eyes to Riku's, "I don't know if she'd be happy with what I'm doing or not. She always told me to be free, but I don't know if this is what she meant. Mom was…well, she told me happiness is the most important thing. If you were rich and miserable, then life really wasn't worth living, but if you still had happiness, then everything was worth it." Sora chuckled nervously, "Well, that's what she told me, anyway…"

"She sounds great," Riku said softly into the wind, unsure if Sora even heard. His mother was nothing like Moonflower. Lena was strict, cold, her main concern was education. He parted his lips slightly; what was Roxas's mother like? He knew his father was a drunk, racist, prejudiced, and homophobic. But Roxas had simply said that his mother had died.

"What are _you_ thinking about, Riku?"

"Roxas."

Sora looked concerned for a moment, until a gentle smile replaced the expression, "Want to talk about it?"

Riku sand down and sat against the cab of the truck, "I wonder what Rox would say if he saw me now…" 

Sora maneuvered next to him and thought for a moment, then spoke with a confident tone, "Roxas would say that he loves you."

Riku turned to look at the grinning boy beside him.

"Well, he would, right? From what I've heard, he seems like he was smart, and he'd give anything to make you smile again."

"Yeah…?"

"Of course," Sora said with a smile. Silence followed, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in any way. Riku was surprised to find that it was quite the opposite; the silence was unbelievably comforting around Sora.

He looked up to the azure sky, "Hey, Sora…? What about after Minnesota? What then?"

"Mm, depends on how well Kairi takes to my visit. If Indiana turns out to be okay." He gave Riku a bright-eyed glance, "And you can stay with me, if you want, Aqua. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Sora Darling India."

"You know, I do like the way you say my name. Kairi always called me Darling, for fun. You say it like it's easy, like air, you know?"

"You _are_ air, Sora Darling India," Riku muttered wearily.

The brunet blushed slightly, "How so, Riku?"

He ignored the question, but leaned close to the other, "Has anyone ever told you what they see in your eyes?"

"No…What do you see?"

"One hand supporting him and the other on Sora's smooth, Riku spoke softly, inches from Sora's face, "The blue is so deep that I think I can see your soul, Sora…" He didn't even know where this was coming from; Riku wasn't a mystic or a romantic. Against all of his instincts, Riku continued, "I see carefree. Like a bird or cloud, but even deeper than that, Sora Darling India, I see pain. And even deeper still, air…"

"Air…?"

"Weightless, careless, pure freedom. The most simplified, purest freedom in the world," Riku felt a hot feeling grow inside of him and turned away, "Sorry…"

Sora saw the tears in Riku's eyes and reached out to take his shaking hand, "You know what I see in your eyes, Riku?"

The silver-haired male shook his head without a word.

"I see broken beauty. Like once you were so perfect, but something came and ripped out your smile… Riku, why do I remind you of Roxas…?"

"Everything that I see in your eyes, I saw in Roxas's that last day in the hospital… Neither of you fears anything…"

"God, Riku, you don't know what I'm afraid of…" Sora ruffled his brown spikes with a soft chuckle, "When Kairi called me from North Dakota… I was shaking so bad, I thought for sure she was going to kill that baby…"

Riku gave him a small smirk, confused, "You really are a father, aren't you, Sora...?"

"Heh. Not really. I would have gone to them sooner if I was any kind of father. Kairi's only sixteen…with a two-year-old son… It has to be hard…" Sora sighed, "I really messed up her life, Riku…"

"No offense to her or anything, but she's just as guilty as you are, you know…" He looked over to the slowing ground, smiling slightly when he saw the kindly farmer exit the cab of the truck and lean over to speak to the boys.

"You know where we are?"

"Where?" Sora said brightly, his charismatic charm making the man grin.

"Montego, Mississippi, boys. Almost to Louisiana."

Sora leapt to his feet with a brilliant smile, "Can we hitch a little longer? When are you leaving here?"

He nodded, "You boys can ride as long as you want, but I'm staying here for tonight, probably leaving around seven tomorrow morning. You two up for it?"

Both agreed and jumped down from the truck, Riku staying cautiously close behind Sora.

"Right, so we'll be here at seven?"

"Alright, boys. Good luck to you." The man tipped his hat and clambered back into the cab of his old rusted truck.

As he sped away, Riku tugged on Sora's sleeve, "What if he doesn't come back…?"

The brunet shrugged, "No big deal. We'll just find a new ride. Besides, I've been here before, I know a few guys that live here." Sora gave him a confident grin and looped the backpack strap over his shoulder, "Come on, let's go see Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"Don't worry, he's great. And Leon too!" Sora led the elder boy through the small town, past the school, and eventually to a somewhat higher class side of Montego, at a cheery, butter yellow house. Sora bounded up the steps to a heavy wooden door and knocked happily.

Riku stood behind him, somewhat wary. He jumped slightly when a tall, blonde boy opened the door. His hair was messy and spiked, his eyes a light, thoughtful blue.

"Oh my god, Sora it's seriously―"

"Cloud!!" The boy leapt into the other's surprised arms enthusiastically, "Hey, Cloud!! What have you been up to? This is Riku!!"

The blonde smiled gently at the silver-haired boy, "Hey. Come inside, you guys. Leon, guess who just bounced back."

All three entered the air conditioned home to see a more serious-looking brown-haired teen sitting lazily on the black couch, a wooden guitar in hand. The boy appeared more mature, with shaggy cinnamon hair and stormy gray eyes. A long thin scar ran down his forehead past his nose, more visible when he furrowed his eyebrows at the guitar in his lap.

"I like it, Leon, don't worry about it," Cloud said affectionately as he slid unceremoniously down next to him on the couch, "Play it for them."

Both Riku and Sora sat in matching black chairs on the other side of the room while Leon began to play softly on the guitar. The tune was sad and hollow, even Riku noticed the sorrowful emotion in Cloud and Leon's eyes.

"Can you sing it, Leon…?" The blonde asked quietly, his chin on Leon's shoulder.

The man hesitated, thinking, and then looked into the blue eyes so close to his own, "Why?"

"Please, Leon…?"

He shook his head ever so slightly, and then looked up at the two boys across the room, "Hey."

Hey, Leon!!" Sora gave him a brilliant smirk, "This is Riku. We aren't staying long, but I wanted to come see you and Cloud before―"

"There's a big party tonight. You two want to go?" Cloud gave them a weak smile and Sora shrugged.

"Riku?" He was smiling, so happy to be with his friends again.

"Sure," he replied softly, still watching Leon's sad eyes focus intently on the guitar, "Do you make the songs up?"

"Yeah. I do." He muttered slowly, "I used to be in a band."

"What happened to the Sights?" Sora asked, almost crestfallen, "You guys were good."

Leon shrugged, "Don't know. I'm on my own now." He thought for a moment, and then spoke slowly again, "Where are you two going?"

"Leon…" Cloud's eyes grew frightened and sad, but only Riku caught the change.

"Minnesota," Sora stated boastfully, "Why?"

"I want to come with you."

Cloud closed his electric blue eyes with a soft whisper to the brunet beside him, but Leon shook his head.

"When are you leaving?"

"Why?" Sora asked blankly, "Leon, you should stay here with Cloud."

"Two more years," Leon replied, almost gently, "When Cloud graduates. I'll come back."

The blonde looked as if he could cry.

"Seven," Riku murmured, "We leave at seven…"

Sora cocked his head, "Cloud's only the same age as me… Leon, stay here…"

Riku shook his head at Leon's intense gaze, but Cloud chuckled softly.

"Yeah, Sora, I am…" Riku watched as Leon lowered his hand to Cloud's shaking digits, the movement so subtle, it could have gone unnoticed if not for the boy's acute eyes.

"You want to just stay here tonight…?" Riku said softly, and Cloud looked up, surprised at his kindness, "I don't think I'm up to it…" Riku was up for it. But Cloud…didn't look so lucky.

The blonde gave him a small smile, "Yeah, we should stay here." His voice was shaking, but he looked gratefully at Riku, "My parents won't be home until late. Want to…want to go lay out on the trampoline like we used to…?"

Leon stood and pulled Cloud with him, "Come on."

Sora shot after them, eventually all four resting peacefully on their back on the huge black trampoline. It was dark, starry already, the air chilled slightly.

Riku sighed, he'd learned a lot about everyone within a matter of hours. Leon was quiet, stoic, and leaving his lover, Cloud. The brunet cared greatly for him, but Riku felt that Leon wanted something more than the average life. Cloud was friendly, strong, unbreakable. More than anything, he wanted Leon to stay with him forever. He loved Leon, just as Leon loved him.

The eldest brunet sat up and the blonde crawled into his lap.

Riku watched as Leon whispered softly into Cloud's ear and rested the guitar across both of them. The silver haired boy crawled to his knees, as did Sora did beside him when Cloud began to play for Leon.

It was the same song Leon had played, sad, gentle, and sorrowful in the air. Every note left them waiting for more, until finally Cloud hummed softly along.

Sora hugged his knees to his chest and looked away, uncomfortable, "Guys…"

He continued to play, Leon now softly singing the words into the night air, perfectly in tune.

"Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side…"

Tears were rolling down the blonde's cheeks, his entire body trembling. Cloud allowed the guitar to slide from his grip and Leon wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest, still singing quietly.

"I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all…"

Riku looked to Sora, who was staring up at the stars with glittering tears on his own tan cheeks.

Hesitantly, he glanced to Leon, as the singing had come to a stop.

Leon was cradling Cloud serenely in his arms, his cheeks stained as well. The two simply stared at each other, the baby blue connected precariously with the smooth stormy gray.

Riku looked down at the blackness of the trampoline; it was Roxas all over again. These two had no fear, just as Sora, just as Roxas. He blinked away tears of his own; these two didn't need to speak, just watching each other's eyes was enough of a promise for both…

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

**END CHAPTER SIX**

-- --- --- -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - --

A/N: God, I love Leon and Cloud. I based them off of my two good friends; they make me want to cry every time I see them. That, in all senses of the word, is love. Anyway, Cloud and Leon share a song, so if you're playing my song game, this one is _too easy._ It's the song they had together.

Mm, cheesy, corny, yaoi, fluffy goodness. Heh, my Cleon took over this chapter…

_Shiro_!


End file.
